Ash's Incineroar
This Litten is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash and the third Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Litten is a kind of Pokémon that tends to keep its emotions to itself. It had a very close friendship with its mentor and guardian, Stoutland, who took care of Litten after it was injured. Its friendship with Stoutland cause Litten to have dreams about Stoutland leaving it without warning. Since its debut, Litten had difficulty getting along with humans, but seems to get along with the old lady at the marketplace. When it first met Ash, Litten didn't have complete trust in him because it thought he was an unworthy trainer. However, when Stoutland was on the brink of death, it shook away its distrust towards him and it was desperate to come to him and ask him for help. After Litten accepted Stoutland's death and joined Ash's team, Litten and Ash finally earned each other's respect. After being caught, Litten has been protective towards its friends. For instance, when Palossand was about to swallow Rockruff, Litten kicked Rockruff away. Biography Litten first appeared where it went to lie down at a beach and licked its paw. But Ash and Pikachu, who were running fast and causing a sand burst pass by it with Ash stepping on Litten's tail and got covered in sand. Ash attempted to apologize, but the angered Litten used Ember, burning his face and causing him to faint before it walked away.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Litten went to the Pokémon School, where it saw a Komala sleeping in a tree.SM003: Loading the Dex! It reappeared again where an elderly woman was kind enough to give it food before noticing a flock of Pikipek and a Rowlet come to take some food that the people were offering.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! Litten appeared again where a bit more of its backstory is reveal. When Ash met it and showed his friendliness towards it by giving it a small piece of sandwich, but it took the rest of the sandwich instead and scratched Ash's face, who tried to get it back when he pulled its tail and even kicked Rotom Pokédex. Unfortunately, an Alolan Persian took the sandwich away, and even made the sandwich turned into ashes by throwing it when Litten used Ember. After a while, it stole a piece of Team Rocket's fruit and attacked Meowth, who tried to use Fury Swipes, and caused the rest of Team Rocket to get burnt as well. When Ash saw it again, he chased it and was shocked to see the old lady offered it an Oran Berry. Later, it was revealed that Litten lives in an abandoned building along with an elderly Stoutland, which was its adoptive parent. As Stoutland was too old and couldn't move around much anymore and Litten had to bring it food. The next day, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom witnessed it trying to keep its Sitrus Berry from the Persian and they saved it from Persian. Despite it rejected Ash's friendliness, it was shown that it got hurt and Ash took it to the Pokémon Center. During this, it met Ash again at night and battled the Alolan Persian that attempted to steal its food and they won. As Ash and Pikachu arrived with food, Litten and Stoutland were gone. Ash returned to the Market when Litten appeared. Afterwards, it became nicer to Ash at the end of the episode by accepting the mangosteen he offered as it departed off.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! It appeared again when Team Rocket tried to catch Rowlet and Popplio and takes them to see Stoutland in their new home. Then, the Big Hearted Pokemon told Litten to escort the duo back to Ash and Lana along the way they get caught by Team Rocket's trap but the Fire Cat convinced the trio that it wanted to join them. But all it did was cut the net and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. With Rowlet and Popplio safely returned, Litten jumped across the rooftops of the city into the distance.SM016 Litten was seen stealing a doughnut from Ash when the old lady was about to hand the doughnut back to Ash and it gave the food to Stoutland. It tried to learn Fire Fang from Stoutland but failed, although Stoutland had done its best to demonstrate the move. Litten began to worry about Stoutland, who was growing weaker than before, and it had to ask for help from Ash as Stoutland fell unconscious. Nevertheless, due to the distrust on humans, Litten decided to take Stoutland back home. In its dream, it saw Stoutland was fading away further and further until Stoutland vanished. The next morning, it searched for Stoutland at different places, including the abandoned house and the cliff, but when it went home, it eventually understood that Stoutland was dead as it noticed the leg of the couch broke and the withered tree losing its last leaf. After Stoutland passed away and felt like it has nowhere to go, it saw the rainbow in the sky and the soul of Stoutland among the clouds. Then Ash offered Litten to come with him and it had a battle with Pikachu. Though the battle ended in a draw, Litten was thankful to Ash and finally trusted him, hence joining his team.SM021 Soon, Litten is training with Kiawe and his Turtonator so it can fully master Fire Fang. But it ended up in unsuccessful attempts when Litten tripped over an empty soda can. The training session was interrupted when Ash got swallowed up by an angry Palossand after he planted Rotom on its head, thinking it would replace its lost shovel. Rockruff tried to fight Palossand, but Litten protected it and ended up getting swallowed as well. Then, Palossand began to absorb Litten's energy, making it unable to exit Palossand's body. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Ash's classmates, Lillie's Alolan Vulpix froze the angry Palossand with Powder Snow and stopped it from absorbing Litten's energy. Litten manages to fully master Fire Fang and used it to break itself and Ash out of Palossand's body. After that, Ash and Litten returned the lost shovel to Palossand and the Sand Castle Pokémon was finally calmed down.SM022 Known moves Voice actors *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Lisa Ortiz (English) Gallery Ash Litten Ember.png|Using Ember Ash Litten Scratch.png|Using Scratch References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon